


Of Campfires and Sunsets

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, basically there are a lot of bandom cameos but those are the main ones, cute mr way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Way is helping chaperone the end of year camping trip, and he can't decide if it's a good thing or a bad thing that he's been assigned to share a tent with his friend and hesitant crush, Mr. Iero.</p><p>(Or, Gerard is adorable, Frank is smitten, and Hayley Williams is an actual queen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> If Cute Mr. Way hasn't ruined your life yet, I'm so sorry.

Gerard was not what one would call an outdoorsy person. He liked his nice, neat classroom, with all his students’ artwork taped up, and his adorable stationary, and his painstakingly detailed baked goods. That was where he felt at home, surrounded by his art supplies. Out here, he hadn't even been allowed to bring a sketchpad. He had a camera tucked away, though, so he could paint the landscape later.

He hadn't especially wanted to go on the end of year camping trip, but his students had begged for weeks, practically since the minute the trip was announced, until he finally relented. He could never say no to his kids, especially the seniors, who he wouldn't teach again after the year ended. So, he’d packed his bags and agreed to chaperone the trip.

Around noon, the bus pulled into the campground. It was a pretty place, Gerard thought. The trees were so tall, and the sky was a rich blue. The June air was still cool, but the sun made up for it. Gerard was the first teacher off the bus. He’d been asked to help the students find their bags, and point them towards their campsites. He opened the luggage hold under the bus - everyone had been excited when the school sprang for the nice tour bus instead of the standard school bus like last year - and pulled out the list of campsite assignments.

The first group off the bus were the only freshmen on the trip. They were a little nervous as they approached Gerard.

Gerard smiled warmly, “Ok, your bags are in there,” he pointed at the far compartment, “and you’ll be staying at site a1. Someone’ll be around later to help you with your tent.”

The four boys nodded, and the taller one, Spencer, said, “Thanks, Mr. Way.” They stepped around Gerard to retrieve their bags. He saw one of the boys, Ryan, whisper something in his friend’s ear. The other boy, Brendon, grinned, and grabbed Ryan’s hand.

Gerard smiled to himself. He’d convinced the music teacher, Mr. Iero, to seat them next to each other in class when he’d noticed how obviously they liked each other. It seemed to be paying off.

About twenty minutes later, Gerard was seeing the last group off.

“Jack, I will be _very_ upset if I have to search your tent, ok?” He called after them.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Way. I’ll keep him under control!” Alex yelled back, slinging an arm over Jack’s shoulders. Gerard smiled, and waved after them. Alex, Jack, Rian, and Zack were graduating this year. He was going to miss them, and he genuinely hoped they someday started that band like they always talked about.

The teachers were off the bus last. Pete, the English teacher, patted Gerard on the back, and said, “Glad you came, man. The kids love you,”

Gerard smiled, his face turning pink. Pete grabbed one of the tents from under the bus, and set off down the path to help the first group set up. He turned around, walking backwards for a few steps.

“Tell your brother I said hi, ok?” Pete grinned.

“Yeah, sure,” Gerard said, rolling his eyes. He’d introduced the two at a party last year, and now neither would shut up about the other.

When the tents were set up almost an hour later, the teachers gathered back in the parking lot.

The principal - Patrick - stood up on the stairs of the bus so he could see everyone properly.

“Um, thank you all for volunteering to chaperone the trip. It’s really great of you take the time to do this. I know the kids were all really looking forward to it. So, yeah, thanks,” he said, playing with the cuffs of his cardigan.

“So, the sleeping arrangements are pretty good this year. Last year we only had two tents for all the teachers to share, it was a nightmare,” Patrick looked pointedly at Pete, who grinned and winked at him.

“This year, though, It’s two to a tent, so you should have lots of room, and everything. Ok. So. Joe’s with Ray, Tyler’s with Josh, Pete’s with Andy,” he shot an apologetic look at Andy. Everyone knew about Pete’s insomnia. Gerard felt for the guy, but he still wouldn't want to be there at three am when Pete was bored and couldn't sleep.

“And Gerard, you’re with Frank,” Patrick finished. Gerard glanced over at Frank, who flashed him a smile. Frank was the music teacher. He was covered in tattoos, he dyed his hair black, he had a lip ring, and parents were always shocked to find out that he was the one teaching their children about song structure and classical composers. He was also very attractive, and for some reason, seemed to think Gerard was pretty cool. Gerard felt his cheeks go slightly pink as he smiled back.

-

As it turned out, neither Gerard nor Frank knew how to put up a tent.

“Maybe we just need to, um, I don’t know, put the rods through there…” Gerard said, crouching on the ground next the would-be tent. He pointed at a little tunnel that ran along the length of the tent.

Frank nodded, and shoved the pole in. Nothing. They struggled for a solid fifteen minutes before a passing student, Hayley, took pity on them and set it up; but only after being promised a ten percent bump in each of their classes.

-

The first day went by fairly quickly, with everyone busy getting set up, and exploring the campground. Before Gerard knew it, the sun was sinking down over the lake the campground overlooked. There was a campfire at Patrick’s site planned for that evening, so Gerard changed into a thick, pink hoodie and doused himself in bugspray.

“Frank, you ready to head down to the campfire?” Gerard asked. Frank was leaning against a tree behind their tent, smoking.

“Yeah,” he said, “Just a sec. Come sit while I finish up.” He patted the ground next to him with his free hand. Gerard obliged, sitting on a rock to avoid getting dirt on his pants.

Frank smiled at him, “I like the sweater. Looks warm,” he said, tugging on Gerard’s sleeve.

“It is. I’ve got an extra one if you want it?”

“Nah,” Frank said, “Pink’s not really my colour.”

Gerard giggled, “The extra one’s grey, actually.”

“Really? I didn't know you owned anything that wasn’t a pastel,” Frank smirked.

“Shut up,” Gerard blushed, shoving Frank lightly, “Do you want the sweater or not?”

“Fuck yeah,” Frank grinned, putting out his cigarette in the damp earth at the base of the tree.

Gerard ran into the tent, grabbing the extra hoodie from his bag. He tossed it at Frank, who immediately pulled it over his head and snuggled into it. It was a bit too big for him, but Gerard thought it looked great. There was something about seeing Frank wear his sweater that put butterflies in his stomach.

-

The campfire was just getting started when Frank and Gerard arrived at Patrick’s site. He noticed some of the students were collecting firewood, so he went to help.

“Hey Mr. Way!” Brendon said. He was carrying a log that looked bigger around than he was, but smiling brightly all the same.

“Hi Brendon. Are you enjoying the trip so far?” Gerard replied, gathering some kindling.

Brendon nodded emphatically, “I heard you got really lucky with your sleeping arrangement,” he said.

Gerard felt his face get pink for the umpteenth time that day, “W-what do you mean?”

Brendon’s face went a little red, too. “I just meant, you and Mr. Iero are really good friends, right?” he said.

Gerard nodded, “You got pretty lucky with your sleeping arrangements too, didn't you Brendon?” he threw a glance at Ryan for good measure and got the desired effect; Brendon almost dropped his log.

Smiling innocently at a now beet-red Brendon, Gerard carried his small armful of sticks back to the fire pit. He snickered quietly at Frank and Pete, who seemed to be in a competition to see who could get the biggest stick.

Once the firewood had been gathered, Gerard took a seat and watched Frank try to get it started. It took ten minutes and a lot of muttered “fucking piece of shit matches,” before Hayley finally took pity again, and did it for him.

“You’re going places, kid,” Frank said, sitting down next to Gerard.

“Fifteen percent.” Hayley shot back, lighting the fire on her first try. A few students cheered.

“That girl’s gonna rule the world one day if we’re not careful,” Gerard muttered to Frank.

Frank giggled, “I have no problem with that.”

-

About a half hour in, the students started getting bored. They wandered away from the fire, staring out at the lake, playing with their phones, and Gerard was pretty sure Brendon and Ryan were kissing behind a tree. Patrick sent Frank a desperate look, and Frank sent one back that said “I got you.”

“Hey guys, why don’t you come back to the fire and I’ll play you a little something,” he said. Frank, bless him, had brought his guitar.

The students came back immediately, settling around the fire again. The sky had started getting dimmer, a few stars visible. Frank began strumming a melody on guitar, and Josh, the math teacher, started to tap out a rhythm on his seat. It took Gerard a few seconds to recognize the song, but when he did, he started singing right away.

After the song was finished, they started taking requests. There was only one rule: they would not, under any circumstance, do Wonderwall. Frank flat-out refused to be _that_ asshole.

When most of the students had gone to bed, Frank put his guitar down. He shook Josh’s hand, thanking him for the accompaniment.

Then he turned to Gerard. “I didn’t know you could sing like that. You’re really good,” He said.

Gerard smiled, “Thanks.”

“C’mere,” Frank said, grinning mischievously.

Gerard hesitantly slid closer.

Frank leaned towards him, looked him directly in the eye, and bit his lip. Then very suddenly, he put an icy-cold hand on the back of Gerard’s neck.

Gerard shrieked, causing several people to giggle, and Frank moaned, “Ahhh. Warm.”

“You’re an asshole!” Gerard said, his voice high-pitched from the cold shock of Frank’s hand.

“But I’m cold,” Frank whined.

“Here, gimme,” Gerard grabbed Frank’s hand, and rubbed it between his ink-stained ones.

Frank smiled, “Thanks,” He said, leaning in closer. Gerard couldn't help revelling in the proximity, and he did the same, until their knees were touching.

Frank was staring at the dying fire, playing with his lip ring, and Gerard was staring at Frank. If Frank noticed, he didn't say anything, and Gerard was grateful. He thought Frank’s face would be really fun to draw, and his fingers itched for his sketchpad. His eyes were gorgeous, and his eyebrows were actually perfect, and his lips - wow, did Gerard need to stop looking at Frank’s lips. He tried to convince himself that he found Frank attractive from a purely artistic standpoint, and that no, of course he didn't have a crush on him, that’s just _dumb_.

“Um, do you wanna go back to the tent? I’m kinda wiped,” Frank said, leaning _even closer_ to Gerard.

Gerard nodded, his mouth dry. He wondered vaguely what horrible thing he’d done in a past life to be punished like this.

Frank stood up, keeping one of Gerard’s hands entrapped in his. Gerard followed suit, and they waved goodbye to Patrick.

As they walked up the path back to their campsite, Gerard couldn't help staring at their entwined hands. The butterflies in his stomach had upgraded to hummingbirds. Frank noticed him staring, and even though it was dark, Gerard thought he could see a hint of pink in his cheeks.

“Hand’s still cold,” he muttered.

Gerard nodded, “Sure,” he said.

“Do you want me to let go?” Frank asked, meeting Gerard’s eye.

Gerard shook his head.

“Good,” Frank smiled softly.

-

Frank only dropped his hand when they got back to the campsite. The two of them climbed into the tent, and Gerard rolled out his sleeping bag. He put his pink floral pillow at the head, and put his brown and blue polka-dotted blanket over top.

Frank was still rooting around in his bag, which looked like it might actually be bigger than he was.

“Fuck,” Frank muttered, “I left my sleeping bag on the bus. I’ll be right back.”

“Ok,” Gerard said, “Do you want me to wait up for you?”

Frank shook his head, “Nah. Thanks, though.” He exited the tent, and Gerard got into his makeshift bed. He snuggled in, inhaling the scent of home that clung to his blanket, and listening to Frank’s footsteps on the gravel outside.

Gerard was on the edge of sleep, when the zipper being roughly shoved down jolted him awake. He panicked for a moment, bolting upright and muttering “Whosere?” sleepily.

“Just me, Gee,” Frank whispered, “Go back to sleep.”

“I wasn sleepin,” Gerard said thickly, yawning.

Frank giggled, “Sure.”

Gerard grumbled something unintelligible, and retreated back into his warm sleeping bag. Frank chuckled again, and set up his own bed.

Gerard was almost asleep again, when he heard Frank sigh.

“You awake?” he asked.

Gerard decided not answer.

“Kay, good. God, you’re so fucking cute, Gee,” Frank said quietly.

Gerard felt his heart speed up. Surely this was dream? Or maybe he misheard.

Frank chuckled quietly, “I thought you were so fucking weird when we first met. Weird hair, weird clothes, weird food.”

That part, Gerard had no trouble believing.

“But you’re just so nice. You share everything. You never yell at anyone, not even when students are assholes. You’re just…soft, and cute, and I’m a fucking idiot, because I could never tell you how I felt when you were awake. I’ve got it bad, huh?” Gerard’s heart was beating so fast and hard, he was sure Frank would hear and catch him listening.

Then, there were fingers ghosting across his forehead, brushing his hair back.

“So fucking pretty,” Frank whispered. Gerard hoped Frank couldn't see his blush in the dark.

When Frank’s breathing finally evened out, and his hand fell away from Gerard’s face, Gerard opened his eyes. He never imagined that Frank might like him that way. It was a lot to process, but Gerard was tired. He drifted to sleep to the sound of crickets, and owls, and Frank’s gentle breathing.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which feelings are shared, and socks are ruined.

The first thing Gerard registered when he woke up was that there was an arm draped over his chest, and a face pressed to his neck. The second was the mild stiffness in his back. The third was that the arm and face belonged to Frank. And the fourth, was that he really needed to pee. This was problematic, because he was warm and comfortable, and just wanted to lay there in a half-asleep haze forever. Frank’s breath was warm against his neck, and only tickled a little. Gerard sighed contently. There was a small window in the back of the tent, so he tilted his head back and watched the last few minutes of the sunrise upside-down.

As comfortable as he was, and as fiercely as he didn't want to move, he really did have to pee. Fortunately, just as he started to squirm, Frank woke up.

“Mmm, morning,” he mumbled sleepily, nuzzling into Gerard’s neck. Then, as if he had just realized exactly who he was spooning, he jerked away.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! It wasn’t on purpose, I swear!” Frank said. His face was fire-engine red, all the way down to his neck.

“It’s ok, really, don't worry about it,” Gerard said, smirking a little at Frank’s embarrassment.

Frank smiled back apologetically.

He crawled to the door, and unzipped it, then stepped out into the cool morning air and slipped his shoes on. He paused for a moment, wondering if he should say anything about Frank’s late night confession. He’d convinced himself he wasn't going to, when he thought, fuck it, and stuck his head back into the tent.

“Also, um, I like you too,” and with that, he turned and practically ran from the tent, leaving Frank sitting there with a blush on his cheeks, and his jaw on the ground.

-

Hyperventilating in an outhouse was not a pleasant experience. It was a testament to how truly freaked out Gerard was that he endured the smell as long as it took him to calm down.

Ok, he thought, so I just told Frank I like him. It wasn't the end of the world. Gerard could just avoid him for a while, give Frank time to think. He knew _he_ needed it. And what was the worst that could happen? A little awkwardness never hurt anyone. That much. And hey, best case scenario, hot punk boyfriend. That had been on his bucket list since he was 14.

Gerard took a deep breath, and walked back to the tent. He was slightly relieved that Frank had already left. He dug the day’s itinerary out of his bag. He would be leading a photography workshop that morning, and after lunch he was taking some kids to the lake with Joe to test and purify water samples. He would only have to see Frank at meal times. Speaking of which, Gerard thought he should probably head down to Patrick’s to help make breakfast.

-

Patrick Stump was in no way a morning person. When Gerard arrived at his site, Patrick was wrapped in no less than three sweaters and two blankets, his hair stuck out in every direction, and he had a death grip on a travel mug full of coffee. When Gerard asked about breakfast, Patrick simply waved a hand in Ray’s general direction.

Ray Toro very obviously _was_ a morning person. He looked like he had been up for hours, and he was smiling to himself while he made toast over the embers of the previous night’s campfire.

“And they said a home-ec teacher would be useless on a camping trip,” Gerard said, smiling brightly. Ray’s permanent Good Mood was notoriously infectious.

“Morning, Mr. Way. I hope the ground wasn't as hard on your back as it was on mine,” Ray said, offering Gerard a piece of toast.

“Wasn’t too bad. Do you have anything to put on that?” he asked, taking the toast.

Ray nodded, “I made sure to bring strawberry jam for you. I think Wentz is setting up a condiment station over there.”

“Thanks!” Gerard said.

Ray was right - Pete _had_ started setting up a condiment station. However, he seemed to have abandoned it in favour of grinning at his phone.

“Wentz, come on, put it away. We have to set a good example. Who are you even texting?” Gerard said while he spread strawberry jam on his toast. Ray had even gotten his favourite brand.

Pete shoved the phone in his pocket, “Your hot brother,” he replied, grinning.

“Should’ve seen that one coming. You two together yet?” Gerard said.

“Working on it,” Pete replied.

Gerard nodded, and waved to Pete as he left to finish his breakfast and help the students get theirs. Part of him wanted to do the Big Brother Thing and forbid Pete from ever speaking to Mikey again, but he actually sort of wanted them to get together. They were obviously in love, and Mikey’s pining was almost as irritating as Pete’s. At least if they got together, that would stop.

-

“Ok, so Ryan, what you wanna do is rotate around your subject until you like the lighting. It’s all about angles.”

Gerard was doing his best to help Ryan get the hang of photography, but he just didn't seem to be into it. It didn't help that his subject - Brendon - kept making faces at him and giggling. Overall, though, the photography workshop was going really well so far. Gerard had passed out the personalized disposable cameras he’d made and told them to go nuts for the first few minutes. Now he was showing them how to do portraits. Most of them seemed to get it right away, but unfortunately for Ryan, Brendon seemed to be incapable of holding a pose for any amount of time.

“Here,” Gerard said, “Why don’t I demonstrate again?” Ryan nodded.

“Who wants to pose for me?” he asked. The class was silent. Then, a familiar, tattooed hand in the very back went up.

Frank stepped forward, “I’ll do it.”

Gerard felt his face heat up. “Ok, uh, thanks Frank, er, Mr. Iero,” he blushed even harder, “Why don’t you just lean against that tree?”

Frank smirked at Gerard’s blush, and a few students started whispering.

“You’re the boss,” Frank said. He put his hands in the pockets of his sweater, and leaned against the tree Gerard had pointed out, sucking on his lip ring.

“Ok, now maybe look to the side a little - good - ok, and bend one knee. Perfect,” When Gerard was satisfied with Frank’s pose, he snapped a few pictures from various angles.

Gerard turned to face the students, “Ok, now partner up, and try it again,” he said. The students dispersed, and started taking pictures again.

“We should probably talk, huh?” Gerard said, leaning against the tree next to Frank.

Frank nodded, “Not now though, I actually snuck away from my group, and I’m pretty sure Hurley’ll kick my ass if I’m not back soon.”

“Ok. Lunch, then?” Gerard asked.

Frank shook his head, “Can’t, I got roped into that picnic thing.”

“Oh. I guess I’ll see you tonight then,” Gerard said.

“Yeah, see ya,” Frank made an attempt at a reassuring smile. He started to walk away, but stepped back and leaned in towards Gerard. He whispered in his ear, “It’ll be worth the wait.”

Gerard knew then and there that he was well and truly fucked.

-

After lunch, Gerard changed from his mint Converse into his bright yellow rain boots, and walked the few feet to Joe’s campsite, where he would be meeting up with everyone.

Joe waved, as he packed an army green duffel bag with small glass jars, and purification kits. He was also wearing hip waders. He raised an eyebrow at Gerard’s boots.

“They didn't tell you where we’re going, did they?” Joe asked.

Gerard shook his head, a sinking feeling in his stomach, and a fear for his socks in his heart.

“I thought it would be like a beach. It’s not too bad, is it?” Gerard asked. Joe struggled for a minute, wondering how to answer without causing Gerard to flee, which he was considering doing anyway.

Joe was saved from having to answer by the arrival of the students they were taking to the lake.

-

As it turned out, the part of the lake they were collecting water from wasn't so much a beach as a swamp. The rocks along the greenish water were covered in moss, there was a smell, and the air was thick with mosquitoes. Gerard wondered who among the faculty he’d pissed off to have been assigned to this particular expedition. His boots now seemed ridiculously inadequate, and he feared not only for his socks - which were his favourites, by the way - but his jeans too. He sighed glumly, wondering if he could fake allergies to get away.

He stood as far back from the water as he could, lingering in the trees by the swamp. He was doing a good job of hiding, until a student, Dallon, ran up to him.

“Mr. Way?” he said, a little out of breath. Gerard smiled up at Dallon, who, despite being a sophomore, was about an inch taller than him.

“What can I do for you?” he asked.

“Well, I don’t have anyone to work with, so I was wondering if you could hold my jar while I test the water?” he asked. His cheeks went red when he mentioned not having a partner. As badly as Gerard wanted to stay hidden in the trees, he couldn't say no. He knew what it was like to do a two person project by yourself, and he’d vowed to never let it happen to any of his kids. So, he agreed, and when Dallon’s face lit up, he knew the mosquito bites would be worth it.

Gerard and Dallon were about three feet from the water when disaster struck. Gerard’s bright yellow boot sunk deep into a mud puddle, which had been obscured from view by the tall grass. He grimaced as he felt the cold mud fill his boot, and ruin his sock.

“Oh no,” He groaned. Dallon, who had managed to miss the puddle, attempted to hold back a snicker. It was ok though, he thought. He could just pull his foot out and change later. It wasn't a big deal. He wasn't the first person that day to get a soaker. Jack had fallen right in the swamp. At least his luck wasn't that bad.

Only, when he tried to pull his foot out, it remained stuck, and actually sunk further into the mud. A small crowd started to gather around Gerard, watching as he tried again and again to free his foot.

He looked desperately at the kids, “Help?” he asked pitifully.

Dallon, who looked like he felt responsible for Gerard’s predicament, and Spencer each wrapped an arm around him, supporting him under the armpit.

“Ready?” Spencer asked.

Both Gerard and Dallon nodded, and the boys gave a sharp tug upwards. Gerard grinned as he felt his foot come free, however, the force of the pull sent him toppling over into the swamp.

The water was cold, and somehow managed to be slimy, and Gerard was completely submerged. He sat up, spitting out a mouthful of water, and rubbing his eyes. Spencer and Dallon had fallen, too. That made him feel a little better. Joe was laughing his ass off, and the students seemed to be unsure of what to do. They stared at him in shock, until finally Hayley ran forward and pulled him up.

“Are you ok, Mr. Way?” she asked.

He smiled, “Yes, thank you, Hayley,” he said.

He turned around and helped Spencer and Dallon up.

“Do you need a towel?” Joe asked, still laughing a little.

Gerard nodded, “Make sure Dallon and Spencer each get one too.”

Joe nodded, and threw each of them a towel. After they’d all dried off the best they could, Spencer and Dallon were sent back to their respective tents to get changed. Gerard had to stay, because Joe needed him there to help supervise. On the bright side, he got to go back to hiding in the trees, and nobody asked him to get anywhere near the water again.

-

When Gerard trudged back to tent after dinner that night, still in his damp clothes and mud-filled boots, he was in such a bad mood that he forgot to be nervous. He hadn't had time to change before dinner, and Joe had told the story of what happened at least three times. He wondered if Frank would help kill him when they got everything sorted.

The sky was just beginning to take on a pinkish tinge when Gerard got back to the tent. He saw Frank, leaning against the same tree they’d sat under the night before and smoking a cigarette, and suddenly the butterflies were back and Gerard felt like he might explode. In a good way, though.

He approached the tree, trying to regulate his breathing. Frank smiled at him, and put out his smoke. He knew Gerard didn't like it when he smoked.

“Hey,” Gerard said.

“Hi,” Frank said, “We kind of need to talk, right?”

Gerard nodded, staring at his feet.

“I guess you heard what I said last night, huh?” Frank said.

“Sorry. I mean, I know you didn't want me to hear. I should have said something,” said Gerard.

Frank chuckled, “Not much to do about it now.”

“I guess so,” Gerard said.

Frank shifted closer to Gerard, “And you…you said, this morning…”

“Yeah,” Gerard said breathily. He leaned closer to Frank, hoping he didn't smell too much like swamp, “Yeah, I do to.”

Gerard heard Frank suck in a shaky breath, and looked up to meet his eye. Or tried to, Frank was staring at his lips. Oh god, was Frank going to kiss him? He hoped so.

“Is it ok if I…?” Frank murmured, leaning forward. His nose was almost touching Gerard’s. Gerard was certain Frank could hear his heart racing.

Gerard nodded, and closed the last few inches between them.

Frank’s lips were so soft, the softest Gerard had ever kissed. He shivered at the cold metal of Frank’s lip ring brushing against him. It was soft, and Frank tasted like cigarettes but Gerard didn't mind, and he didn't want it to ever end. But, far too soon, in Gerard’s opinion, Frank broke away.

“Gee?” Frank whispered.

“Yeah?” Gerard said breathlessly.

“You wanna be my boyfriend?” Gerard’s heart leapt, and he nodded.

Frank grinned, and his lips were on Gerard’s again. Frank grabbed Gerard’s waist and pulled him closer, and Gerard let his fingers tangle in the short hair at the back of Frank’s neck. This kiss had heat behind it. Gerard smiled into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut.

Abruptly, Frank pulled back. He kept hold of Gerard’s waist, but broke off the kiss.

“Gerard, why are you all wet?” He asked.

Gerard giggled, “I fell in the swamp.”

Frank smiled, “Of course you did. You really shouldn't stay in these wet clothes, you know. You’ll get sick,” he said. He smirked, and took Gerard’s hand, leading him to the tent.

Wow, Gerard thought, Frank hadn't been kidding when he said it would be worth the wait.

Soon, they were both kneeling in the small tent. Frank pressed another kiss to Gerard’s mouth, as he pushed the light blue cardigan off his shoulders. He tossed it to the side, and started working on the white button-down. As his fingers fumbled with the buttons, Gerard sighed into the kiss, which prompted Frank to work faster. Soon, the shirt was gone too.

Frank sat back on his heels, just looking at Gerard and biting his lip. Gerard blushed, and was struck with a sudden wave of insecurity. What if Frank didn't think he was good enough? What if he just got up and said, Thanks, but no thanks? But Frank grinned at him.

“You’re gorgeous, Gee,” he said. He practically tackled Gerard, knocking him backwards so that he was laying on his sleeping bag, and Frank was straddling him, leaning down to kiss his jaw, and down his neck, and wow, was Gerard getting hard. He moaned as Frank ran his hands over Gerard’s chest, and unless he had a gun in his pocket, the feeling was mutual. Gerard knew that he shouldn't be doing this. It was a school field trip, for Christ sake! On the other hand, it felt so damn good, Gerard wanted to do nothing but kiss Frank for the rest of his life.

Gerard tugged at Frank’s t-shirt. It was so unfair that he was the only shirtless one. Frank leaned back, causing a spark of friction that made Gerard moan loudly, and peeled his shirt off in one quick motion. Gerard sat up so that Frank was in his lap, and started kissing his chest, because Frank was perfect and he wanted to get his mouth on as much of him as he possibly could. Frank sighed against Gerard’s hair.

“So perfect,” Gerard whispered into Frank’s chest.

“Mmmm…you too,” Frank said.

Their lips met again, and Gerard somewhat involuntarily rolled his hips up against Frank, who gave a shuddering gasp in return, and pushed Gerard back down onto the sleeping bag.

Frank kissed along Gerard’s jaw, stopping to suck a hickey behind his ear. Gerard’s hips bucked up again in response.

Frank kissed wetly down his neck, “Can I jack you off?” he asked between kisses.

Gerard blushed, “Um, would it be ok if we went a little slower?” he asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

Frank backed off a little, “Of course. I didn't mean to pressure you, or anything.”

Gerard smiled, “Thanks.”

Frank got off of him, and Gerard sat up.

“So what do you wanna do, then?” he asked.

Gerard glanced out the little plastic window, “We could go outside and watch the sunset?”

“That’s so cheesy. I love it,” Frank said, grinning. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of Gerard’s nose.

So, the two of them spread a blanket under the tree outside their tent, and they laid together with their hands entwined as the sun sank below the horizon. Gerard snapped a few pictures to paint later. Some were just the sunset, but most of them were the silhouette of Frank against the brilliant orange of the sky. They fell asleep under the stars, tangled in each other and the thick blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for that ending. I cannot write smut to save my life, like I can't even force myself to do it. I hate writing it, I don't even like reading it that much. So yeah, sorry. I hope y'all don't mind too much. Aside from that, I hope you guys liked the chapter. If you're enjoying this fic, you'll be happy to know that a prequel and a sequel are in the early planning phase. So yeah, this'll probably end up being a series. If anyone was interested, my tumblr is numblikenovocaine. If you want, you can leave your URL in the comments and I'll check out your blog ;P

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to kingfrnk on tumblr for introducing me to Cute Mr. Way. Also where I got the idea for the camping trip. So yeah, I'm not claiming it as mine or anything. 
> 
> Two more chapters coming :)


End file.
